dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = April 18, Age 276|Date of death = Before Age 461|Height = 5'12" (179 cm) "adult"|Weight = 162 lbs (68 Kg) "adult"|Address = Michigan (Formerly) Jeffrey Prescott's House (Formerly) Spring High School (Formerly) Spencer House|Occupation = Martial Artist Martial Arts teacher Real Estate Agent|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Leader, Age 283 - Age 294)|FamConnect = Jeffrey Prescott (Father) Daria (Mother) Cassandra (Younger sister) Katherine (Wife) Adam (Son) Jimmy Hawkins (Father-in-law) Kaylah Spencer (Mother-in-law)|AniName = Michael|MangaName = Michael}} Michael (マイケル, Maikeru) is the eldest son of Jeffrey Prescott and Daria, the older brother of Cassandra, who's first appears in T. V. special movie Dragon Ball Z: Revenge of Super Buu and anime Dragon Ball Z ''series, he's great new leader of the new American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces to defeat the past villains from to destroy Spencer World, Earth and the entire universe include Frieza Cooler, Lord Slug, Broly, Bojack, Cell, Super Buu and other villains. He's the closest best friend of his teammates: Max, Jenny, Dennis, Kristen, Ronnie, Johnny, Ella, Alex, Monique, Mitchell, Ben, Erica, Logan, Morgan, Mark, Grace, Debbie, Vicki, Troy, Tracy, Elissa, Jesse and Alyssa. He's the good husband of Katherine and the father to Adam, he's also the great-grandfather of Darren, Justin, Daniel, David, James, Doris, Maria, Haylie, Marcus and Shaun. Appearance Michael is a young child and young man of leaner, slimmer build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny muscular physique. His appearance are similar to Gohan's. Over the course of the series and movies, he's so tall, and thin young man with vivid blue eyes, fair rose skin complexion and flat, short, messy black hair that reaches to his shoulders as age of 18 before he's meets Jimmy and Kaylah's daughter, Katherine as teenagers enrolled in high school in the beautiful, dimensional realms world as Spencer World. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, he is a slim young man of a thinner and muscularly build and above average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed downwards, covering most of his face in the process and are rarely seen covering up his right eye. Michael is almost close to somewhat resembles his biological father in terms of his appearance although as having his father's fair skin complexion and black hair, he seems to have his mother's blue eyes and soft facial features. His skin color has been said to more fair rose rather than light tan, light peach, pale or light. However, it being (in all probability) a trait he inherited from both of his parents; with both being fair. While, his hair and slacker like personality makes him, became taller than his father, Jeff and also by that time, he showed a somewhat muscular disposition. His side parting let a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wore a long black zipper jacket reached his waist, white t-shirt, dark great sweatpants, golden belt, and black-white boots as leader of the new American Teams (Z Fighters). His major outfit attire is a black and orange sleeveless top, a green flannel shirt that is rolled up to his arms, blue jeans and red - white sneakers. Although, he is seen donning glasses and claims that they are his reading glasses, it has been confirmed he sees just fine without them. In fact, without glasses just make him look attractive, his high school casual outfit is the red-white t-shirt, blue jeans, black hooded jacket, baseball cap and blue-white shoes. As a adult and father, Personality Michael is described as a charming, brave and handsome individual. He is incapable of genuine kindness and a protective demeanor with a stoic, calm, kind, brave and carefree personality. A drive to protect his little sister, girlfriend and friends, which forced him to take on the responsibilities at a young age. As a child, Michael is In ''Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, he's willing to help another person and put their needs before his own in a heartbeat. He is very compassionate, kindhearted, pure-hearted, peaceful and sensitive and he feel the pain of others, especially if he could relate to them from personal experiences. He may be sensitive, but that doesn't mean that he is a pushover. He's trying to bring his family back together, but in his childhood, he's getting too uncomfortable with his father being alcoholic, drunk, aggressive and abusive behavior for beatings towards him, his younger sister and mother, he's very protective of his younger sister, girlfriend and friends from the dangerous situations include Broly, Bojack, Frieza, Cell and Super Buu tried to kill him. Despite that, Michael does have great strength and character and he will fight for what he believe in. Michael is a very outgoing person, but tends to keep to himself. He is very nice and cooperates with everybody even if he doesn't want to. Nathaniel is always looking with that bland type of look on his face. He is very nice to his teammates are his real friends as family though. Michael is very sweet though. As a husband and father, Biography Background Michael is born in April 18 of Age 276. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Michael is mentioned by Melissa Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Power Manga and Anime Michael Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Michael Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Solar Flare - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Rolling Bullet - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Master Combatant - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Wall Jump/Wall Kick - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Portal Creation - * Dimensional Manipulation - * Dimensional Travel - * Door Projection - Transformations Unlock Potential Michael can Potential Unleashed Michael is Equipment * Broadsword - * Green Grapes - * Air Motorcycle - Video Games Appearances Michael is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Michael, Cassandra, Morgan and Katherine vs. Broly * Michael vs. Cell (Perfect Form) * Michael and Katherine vs. Super Buu Trivia * Michael's name means (マイケル or Maikeru) is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Michael is "who is like God?". * In Biblical the meaning of the name Michael is: Poor; humble. * In American the meaning of the name Michael is: Poor; humble. * In Hebrew the meaning of the name Michael is: Who is like God? Gift from God. * It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Michael is "who is like God?". * Michael is a taller than Katherine. Gallery Tommy as a teenager and later a adult.jpg Tommy as a teenager and later a adult-1.jpg Tommy Satan is Jimmy and Kayla's youngest son.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Husband Category:Fathers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Heroes Category:Real Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Good Category:Deceased Category:Characters who died early Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Filler characters Category:Film characters Category:Movie Characters